Terryman love life
by Mars1fangirl
Summary: Well everybody got a story so does the old Muscle League it tells how the boys farthers found there mothers.Some went threw pain others just was at the right time to meet there soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

( I dont own any of Ultimate Muscle but i'm hoping I've threw enogh hits to my cousin for my birthday to order them for me .)

As the crowds begin to grow a young woman with orange/brown hair with brown eyes came sliding past people in a hurry. She wore a long sleeve red shirt with blue jeans on. She started to run with her althlete shoes on trying to catch the wrestlers before they left the stadium.She saw a swarm of people and knew they were still there.When she stopped at the crowd she could she Robin Mask, Buffaloman, King Cobra, Star Face and Terryman. Someone shoved her forward knocking her into the ground.She turned around Burt one of the other journalist she worked with smirked. He turned his attention to the wrestlers and started to ask questions.She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Ya'll alright miss"she turned her head.Terryman had bent down beside her.She blushed looking into his eyes he gave a smirk.Terry helped her up but he never let go of her hand."Saw what your friend did" He glared at the Burt.

"Not a friend just a co-worker"She pulled back her hand.

"Well he's a yellow belly"Terryman looked back at her "so I guess your a reporter hmm"He smiled at her.

'What" She folded her arms.

"Nothin"Terry went to say something but meat called all the wrestlers. It was time to go and get some rest. "Dang well my names Terry"He smiled at her.

"Natsuko"she turned her head and blushed. "Thank you again for your help"Terry took her hand in his.He brought up her hand and kissed it.

"Your welcome Natsuko looking forward to seeing those gerours eyes again"He let go and headed off to the space ship.She waved by at him and turned away.Terryman walked onto the ship smiling at the thought of seeing her again.Buffloman watch him.

"You keep spacing out like that your going to hit a wall ya know"Buffaloman laughed.Terryman sat down by the window shaking his head.

"Ya"He laughed with him.

For the rest of the ride to there hotel in back in America all teased Terryman.Until he started punching them in the arm when he had enough of the jokes.Buffaloman got welps on his arm where he had hit him so hard.He just made things worse for them to keep teasing him.

Natsuko to a cab ride to the airport heading home to America where she lived in Florida.Burt was on the same flight but she was in fist-class and he was in coach.She had time to herself Terryman kept popping in her mind.Even after she got home.But she also got into trouble for not interviewing one single wrestler when Burt had interview five wrestlers.She truly didn't care at all she had fallen in love. 

(Well more to come hope you guys like)


	2. Never left each others mind

Natsuko was already up and going by 6:30 am getting to work to see her boss.As she walked into the news building people were talking about how great Burt's article was. But she was the only one in the elevator Terryman still hadnt left her mind at all since last night.As the elevator stop on floor five she stepped out.The whole office was talking about the article as she walked into her office looking at different folders on her desk.Betine saw her come in throwning the Burt article away in the trash .She knocked on the door leaning in.Betine was about five six tall she was smart. She knew everything about a computer.She had pants on with a blue shirt she had the day off but came to finish an article. 

"Hey"Natsuko turned and smiled at her.She came on in sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Morning Betine"she sat at her desk looking at one of the folders.

"Okay Burt has a article in the paper what happen"she looked at her.Natsuko sat the folder down looking at her. Betine had that smirk of I will get the info from you one way or another.She sigh at Betine.She knew she was in trouble with her.

"Last night got there just when they were coming out of the locker room as I went to ask one of them Burt shoved me down"Betine eyes got huge with anger.

"Well why dosent he have any bruises on him or he's not in the hospital"She asked sharply.

"Because Terryman helped me up..."He whole face went red.Betine got up shutting the door to her office and closing the blinds on the glass windows so noone could read there lips.

"More info"she sat down smirking at her.

"Well he helped me up and we started to talked a little but then he had to go"Sadness hit her eyes.Betine leand back in her chair.

"So when is the date and can I help pick out the outfit"She giggled.

"No date didnt give number" Betine came out of the seat.

"Are you insane woman!!" she hollored. "First you let Burt step on you then you let a hot cowboy ride off"Natsuko busted out laughing and nodded.

"I'm sorry I freaked"she laid her head on the desk.Knowing she had made a mistake.

"Freaked this coming from the woman who knocked out a man who wouldn't move for her when she was trying to get an interview"She got up taking one of the folders off her desk and popped her in the back of the head with it.Natsuko shook her head a knock came at the door. Before she could answer Burt walked in with the news paper throwing it at the desk missing Natsuko face went she looked up.

"Well good Morning" He smirked. Natsuko leand up smiling at him.

"Aww that was sweet how did you know I was getting a puppy this paper will work so nice" Burt's face went red. Betine giggled at his reaction.Burt glared at her.Natsuko stood up from her desk walking over to him wearing a red skirt and a white button up top with a white tank top under it. With black heels on her hair pulled up half way.She stopped in front of him smiling.Burt smiled back at her gazing into her eyes.

"Burt let me explain this to you"She laid her hand on his arms. "There is no way in hell that you will be in the next article and there is no way I would date a slim ball like you"she moved past him and pointed her finger out the door. " Now get" she said sweetly keeping her smile.Burt cursed under his breath as he walked out.Natsuko shut the door behind him.

"Now that's my girl"Betine cheered. "Show men no mercy"she walked beside her clapping.

"Thank you I take bride in making men suffer"they laughed together. Her office phone began to ring.Natsuko walked up and picked it up.It was her boss after a few minutes she hung up.

"Good luck"Betine opened the door.Natsuko nodded walking up to her. "Next time well get you his number"Betine walked out and laughed.

Natsuko walked out behind her heading left to the Boss office.She turned the corner Lilly sat at her desk answering the phones and doing her nails at the same time.Chloe was out on her day off so Lilly the boss youngest daughter was filling in for her. Lilly looked up and smiled at her.Lilly had dye her hair again from brunet to blonde her true color.She had Berry blue nail polish in her hand Natsuko walked over taking the bottle and grabbing another bottle of nail polish.She handed her Hotty pink that would look better with her hair.Lilly had forget she dye her hair again.She pointed at the door and winked.Natsuko walked past her smiling.Knocking on the door.

"Yes" A strong voice called out.

Natsuko opened the door.He was getting off the phone as she walked in.He pointed at the seat in front of his desk.She shut the door behind her and sat down.He looked at her with worrie.

"Natsuko"He said camly. "Burt was in the article this morning he was the only one to turn in one but there was suppose to be two articles"He leaned back in his chair. "Burt was your assistant that means you were suppose to kick his sorry tail"He laughed.She laughed with him.

"I know Danny"she sigh.

"Well Natsuko this isn't you"he looked straight in her eyes "What tricks did he pull I will fire him"he wanted to know why his best journalist is not giving a article when a deadline was due.

"I screwed up last night I should have been ready for any tricks but I wasn't so its my fault" She said calmly. Danny nodded his head.

"I respect you for that so can I trust you for the next article to be in time with no Burt in the article anywhere"He smiled.Natsuko stood up giving a smirk.

"He'll be in the hospital"she walked out of his office.

Heading off to get her work done.Lilly waved at her she gave a wave back. Danny laughed at her answer.He look at Burt's article and crumbled it up.Throwing it in the trash where it should be.The rest of the day was quiet some people bragged out the article other thought it was a piece of shit. Natsuko wasn't concerned about it she had other articles to finish before the day was over.

"Natsuko" Lilly walked in her office it was about seven-thirty pm. All the lights in the offices were off exept for some others working later like her.She looked up from her printer that was finishing her last page of her work.

"Lilly sorry I'm so late with this"she handed her folder to the girl.Lilly smiled taking it from her.She looked like she had something on her mind. "Burt is just a jackass and next time I wint be caught off guard"she said camly.

"I know you know you can get him fired"she said so innocently.

"No because I have to fight my own fights dont worrie I'll get him back"She smiled.

"Your a good role model"Lilly walked out of the office smiling.Natsuko smiled at her comment she turned off the light switch coming out of her office shutting the door behind her.She walked to the elevator no one there on the elevator with her.She leaned back thinking about Terry smiling at the way he kissed her hand.

"I will get your number next time"she whispered to herself.The doors opened she headed home for some rest.

Terryman ,Buffaloman,King Muscle, and meat walked out of one of the training centers they had made. The streets were dark but light up by street lamps.King Muscle was arguing with meat about how he did get to eat lunch today.They were heading to a hotel where Robin and Brocken were staying and intvited them to stay with them.Terry wasn't paying much attention the came up to a cross walk terry stepped out into the road.A car was coming for him the driver blew his horn.Terry looked up and saw the car.Something grabbed the back of his collar on his shirt.

"HEY"Buffaloman snatched him back from a car passing back.Terry snatched back into reality.

"Have you lost your mind"Buffalo looked worried.Terry shock his head realizing he could have been killed .King Muscle came running over wondering what had happen.

"My friend you have got to get her off your mind"Muscle commented walking across the street.Terry shook his head.

"I can't partner"He grinned "Its like she has some vodoo over this stud"Buffalo laughed.

"So tell me who's the stud"Terry punched him in the arm.They headed back to there hotel terry turned the corner.Natsuko turned the same corner running into him.Terry and her stared into each others eyes. She was blushing Terry felt like he had cotton in his mouth.Muscle saw them.

"Well lookie what we have here"Natsuko looked at muscle smiling at them. Buffalo walked past them not saying a word.Meat grabbed muscle pants leg dreagging him away from the two.Terry watched them walk into the darkness.

"Howdy"He said softly clearing his throat.

"Hey umm can I have your number"She put her hand over her mouth. " No that didn't come out right" Terry smiled at her softly."Dont get me wrong im not like a crazy fan or stalker well thats helping"Terry put his finger on her lips.

"Naw I never thought of that little lady"She took his finger away from her mouth.

"Call me little lady again and you'll be in the ground face down"a strong wind came by blowning her hair into her face.Terry brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well Natsuko it's short notice but would ya like sit awhile and talk"He pointed to the BBQ resturant behind them. Natsuko nodded following him into a bbq shack.Terry told her she could have whatever she wanted for dinner he was paying.

"Ya know your the first little lady"she glared up from her BBQ sandwhich. " I mean girl to order real food others eat that rabbit food"She giggled wiping bbq off her lips.

"I guess I'm different"She sipped on her soda.

"We have a sayen in Texas If the horse keeps away from the herd until the herd is in danger, It's the one who stands up to the danger" Natsuko stared at him.

"No idea what you just said"Terry laughed out loud.

"You keep yourself away from people until they really need you"Terry ate some of his steak.

"Now how hard was that then the herd thing" Natsuko grabbed a clean napkin crumbled it and hit him in the head with it.

"I'm a country boy ya know"Terry finished his steak.Natsuko finished the last bit of her fries.

"Ya and I'm a city girl"She sipped on her soda.

"A pertty city girl"He leand back in his chair." Well read that guys article" she looked at him. " Well that was a load a cow pie"He laughed.

"Agreed but it was my fault I should have know he would try something"Natsuko looked at her watch." Its past eleven I have to get home"She stood up up.

"Natsuko"Terry snatched up."Umm can I walk you home"He looked worried like she would turn him down.

"Sure"she waited as he paid the bill.The walked to house that was about four blocks away from the restraunt. She lived in a hotel that was big.

"Nice place"He smiled at her.

"Come on up"She put her password in and open the door. Terry whole face went red but followed her in. She lived on the second floor each floor had five rooms because they rooms were like there own house. Living room, kitchen, washer, dryer, master bed room and bathrrom,spear room.She opened room three and walked in she had a screen tv and two couches. Terry looked around.She walked past him taking off her heels.She left her hair loose.

"Wow"He watched her.

"Thanks well make your self comfortable"She didn't realize he was talking about her.She picked up the mail on the kitchen counter.That she had brought in last night.

"I wish I could but can't need to head back to the herd"He laughed.Natsuko walked up to him.

"Thank you for dinner"She gazed into his eyes.Terry smiled leaning closer to her. There lips met softly his hand slide around her waist pulling them closer.She lifted up on her toes kissing him deeper.She pulled back blushing softly terry lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"Night Natsuko ya sleep well beautiful"He turned to leave.

"Wait!"she grabbed his arm. He turned around .

"Your number so we can stay in touch"she stepped back he wrote down his number and stealing another kiss from her.As she closed the door behind him her heart was pounding.She locked the door and jumped on the couch giggling like a school girl.She grabbed her cell phone and called Betine.Who loved the goods news.Terryman walked out of the apartment smiling he headed back to his room.As he came in Buffaloman,Brocken and Robin were still up. Buffalo asked him how it went but terry didnt hear them.He just smiled walking to his romm huimming a southern tune.

"Boys I think are boy is in love"Buffalo laughed out laughed.

"Ya He seems to be in they clouds ya"Brocken went back to the wresting match on the tv.Robin didn't say much just nodded in agreement.

Terry walked into the room he was shring with Buffaloman sat on the matress on the floor laying back looking athe ceiling.He smiled at the thought of a another date with her.

(Aww true love blooming. In the next chapter dont know what will happen maybe she'll go out with burt and dump terry. Or stay with terry and have a happy ending. But I dont know yet. But you know nothing ever that simple )


	3. True Love

Terry woke up from a pillow smashing into his dream world.Buffaloman stared at him to make sure he woke up.  
"Get up"He drying off his curly hair.That made him look like a boy singer.Terry stretched throwing the pillow back on the bed and sat up.He rubbed the back of his head.

"Has the sun return from his nap"Buffalo walked to the window throwing up the blinds.Hitting terry in the eyes with sun."Hey"he threw his hands over his eyes.

"Answer your question stud"He threw the towel in a laundry hamper.He was already dressed.

"Ya"He got up looking at the colorful dots that came from the sun.

"So tell me about the girl"He walked out the room.Terry followed buffalo to the kitchen he was in black boxers.Buffalo grabbed a cup and poured some coffee in it.Terry walked over to the couch sitting down. "Would you like some coffee"He asked.

"Naw partner"he rubbed his eyes."Well she perfect"He smiled at the ground.

"What happen last night"He was putting some toast in the toaster.

"Well we when out to eat and for the first time a girl didn't eat rabbit food"He laughed.

"Well that's a first never heard date with a wrestler and the girl didn't eat a salad"He thought for a second about it.

"Then I walked her home and she invited me in"He closed his eyes remember how she left her hair loose.

"So did you get laid"Terry eyes snapped open,

"What"He looked confused.

"You came in humming a tune and I've never seen you like that before so I thought"He busted out laughing with the expression on terry face.

"Naw sorry I'm not like that but last night I did get to kiss her"He heard his cell phone go off.He came off the couch running into the room.He grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket.

"Hello"Natsuko was on the other end.

"Hey"she softly answered.She had the day off so she was still in her night clothes.She got up from her couch wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Natsuko good morning"He smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Are you busy today"She walked into her bedroom.

"Actually ya I have training to do"He said sadly.

"Oh I understand"She felt her heart brake.

"But we can hangout after practice I can get away early if you want to"He suggested.

"I would love..I mean like that"she giggled.

"Good meet me at the Bbq shack about two"Buffalo walked into the room.Rolling his eyes. "Natsuko that could come"he suggested.Buffalo snatched around glaring at him.Natsuko was taken back.

"Ya, why"She asked sharply not meaning to.

"My buddy here has no one to Google eyes at it"Buffalo hit him hand with a pillow he hit the ground.She heard something hit the floor.

"You alright"She was concerned.Terry laughed at buffalo anger.

"Ya well meet you two ladies there at two"Both said their goodbyes and hung up.Buffalo cracked both sets of knuckles looking at him.

"Now partner your anger"He suggested as buffalo beat him up in the bed room.

Natsuko sat though for a second Betine had a husband.Whoelse could?.Jenny she dialed her phone number.It rang for a few minutes a tired voice answered.

"Hello"she heard a yawn.

"Jen jen"She said cheerfully.Jenny was waking up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

"No"She said clearly.

"Haven't asked anything j-"

"Last time I went to do something with you we snuck into one of the wrestlers locker rooms and I didn't need to see him naked"She yawned again.Natsuko was laughing.

"Ya but neither of us were disappointed"She walked over to her closet looking at the clothes."I have a date tonight and he wants to bring his buddy for a double date"She pulled out a red dress throwing it on the bed.

"Hmm well I'm off tonight"She started to move around."Who am I going to be with you owe me that"She got up wearing panties and tank top.

"Truthfully I don't know he never told me"She pulled out a pair of pants with designs on them.

"Alright I trust you on that When,where,what,"She put her cordless phone on speaker.She pulled her long brown hair into a pony tail.She looked at her self in the bathroom reflection.Boys found her very attractive she had a beautiful face.She had freckles under her eyes that made her look like a school girl.

"Tonight at the Bbq place near my house and I will come over to help you pick out something"Natsuko found a pink shirt with a butterfly on the side of the shirt.She laid the outfit on the bed. "So grab a shower and I'll be over in two hours"Jenny agreed and hung up.Jenny grabbed a shower throwing on some clothes as she cleaned up her hotel room.Two hours later Natsuko knocked on her door.Jenny opened it to see her friend dress up awesome she looked like she was going to a club.She had a tight shirt on and pants but no skin was showing at the chest or middle.Both girls headed to the bedroom to get ready for their date.

Terry had told meat him and buffalo had things to do.Meat went off the roof telling them they should be training not flirting with girls.But the boys just ignored him.At one they packed there stuff up and headed back to get dressed.The boys were at the shack at two but they had to wait for the girls.Terry saw Natsuko looking awesome with her hair down.A another girl was beside her in a blue jean skirt with a long green sleeve shirt on.Her hair was pulled into a pony tail.Buffalo stared at the brunet Terry smiled at him.

"Natsuko"Terry walked over to her kissing her on the cheek.Jenny gasped as terry kissed her friend.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Terry Kanyon"She pulled on Natsuko sleeve.

"Well you never asked"She took her friends hand. "Anyways were not dating-"

"Yet"She looked up at terry who smiled down at her rubbing his figures threw her hair.Her face went red.

"Oh Terry this is Jenny"She moved out of the way he shook her hand.

"Well Jenny this big boy here is your date"Buffalo looked at her.Jenny looked at how tall he was she walked over to him.

"Hello"She spoke softly he was very handsome for a buffalo human.He look at her and nodded his head.Terry nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jenny"He took her hand shaking it.Terry rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I didn't catch your name"Even though she knew who he was.

"We'll I didn't give it"He turned his head.Jenny face went red walking away from him past Natsuko and Terry.Natsuko grabbed her arm glaring at Terry.

"Hold on ladies"Terry punched Buffalo in the arm and he followed him away from the girls."Who's got there spures up your tail"He snapped.

"I told you I didn't want to come"He glared at the ground.

"Fine but but that young lady took her free day away to come see you and you treat her like the bottom of a horse cage"He shouted at him.Natsuko was trying to talk her friend to not leave that they probably just got out of training and he was just in a bad mood.Jenny was crying and she wanted to leave.

"Why she knew who I was before we came"He looked at her and saw she was crying.

"Actually no did you hear me tell Natsuko who was coming with"He looked at him with a stern look.Buffalo stopped and thought he was right.That girl didn't come because she knew she was meeting a celeberity.Buffalo felt terrible he walked away from Terry coming back to Jenny.

Natsuko saw him coming.Jenny turned started to walk off as he came.

"Jenny please stop"She turned around.He came a stop in front of her."I apologize for my rudest there no excuse for my behavior but I would care to start over since we have a date"He held out his hand.Jenny thought for a moment then nodded her head.Buffalo wiped away her tears. "My name is Buffalo and it's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you"He smiled.She gentle caught her hand on his looking in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well"She let him kiss her hand.

They decided to go for a walk on the beach near the wrestling stadium.Terry decided that they would split up they would go one way and buffalo go the other way.Natsuko winked at Jenny who blushed as she walked with buffaloman.They were quiet for awhile Jenny stopped looking at the sunset buffalo stood beside her.

"So do you go to school"He asked fimrly.Jenny shock her heard.

"No I graduated from college a year ago I'm working at the Star Five restaurant I'm the head chef"Buffalo smiled at her.

"Really I would never had guessed"she looked up at him.She giggled."Sorry didn't mean it as an insult"Jenny sat down in the sand.

"None taken"He sat beside her.She took his hand in hers he didn't take it back.

"I'll have to come try some of that food"He suggested.

"Well maybe next time we can go to my house and I'll cook you a good supper"She suggested as her cheeks got red.

"I would like that Jenny"He moved closer to her.

"Call me Jen"she looked at him softly.He nodded taking her hands and rubbing her knuckles gently.

Terry and Natsuko walked hand in hand across the sand.She had her head on his shoulder feeling the breeze threw her hair.He felt like he was walking on cloud nine.terry had recently come out of a bad life of being cruel but would Natsuko still love him if she knew the truth.Tell gripped his hand.

"Terry"He looked down at her he released his grip.Putting both hands on her cheeks bring her face closer.Kissing her as the wind blew her hair into there face.She took two hand full of his shirt gripping it.She never felt these motions before she knew she was in loved.

"I need to tell you something before are relationship go any further"He kissed her on the forehead.He explained his past to her and told her how King Muscle saved him from his self.Natsuko understood and wasn't mad.She still had his shirt and pulled him closer to her.Hey wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Terry I love you"She blushed as those words came out of her mouth.Terry laid his forehead on hers.

"Natsuko I love you as well please be my girlfriend"He asked softly.She agreed with no thought about it.He Held her in his arms for a long time just talking to each other.When the sunset they decided they need to go check on buffalo they went to the spot where they were suppose to meet but none was there.They went ahead to see if they were still walking the walked on the sand.They found buffalo and Jenny they were kissing each other.Terry wrapped his arm around Natsuko waist.

"You two ready to go"She laughed.Jenny snatched back looking at her friend but buffalo cup her chin with his hand bring her back into the kiss gentle for two more minutes then both pulled back.Buffalo help her up dusting the sand off him.Natsuko was laughing at the two of them.Terry smiled at buffalo as they passed him.

"Umm so are ya two"Terry titled his head.Jenny looked at buffalo who gave a warm smile.Jenny nodded her head as buffalo put an arm around her shoulders.

"So lets get something to eat"Jenny suggested.

All of them agreed buffalo thought Jenny was an awesome person.His whole life he was taught that women were a distraction and were worthless.Now in one day he was with someone that was smart and gentle.She wasn't looking for a one night stand,Money,to take a vantage of him.He swore that his DMP way were to be gone from that day on he wasn't going to loose something this special to him.He loved her.For the first time he loved someone he didn't even love his parents.By Jenny was his.  
They grabbed something to eat and decided it was time to go home.Buffalo decided to walk Jenny home and Terry wanted to head with Natsuko.So they weren't there own way Terry went up to Natsuko room.He decided he would stay with her for awhile.He sat on the couch Natsukosat beside him with her legs curled up beside him handing him a soda.

"Nice choice with Jenny they make a good couple"He leaned over kiss her on the lips.She smiled laying her head on his shoulder.He wrapped his arm around her.Terry kissed the top of her head.They knew the next three days they wouldn't get to see each other much so he wanted to spend as much time together until.The match with him and Fangs fighting.Then Robin Mask and Blood Slinger.She clung to terry worried but he reassured that was going to be okay.She was still worried she closed her eyes listening to him breathe softly.He just brushed her fingers threw his hair smiling at her.

"Natsuko I truly love ya"he whispered she looked up kissing his cheek.

"Terry you already have my heart"He kissed her deeply.

Buffalo followed her to her hotel they were still holding hands.Buffalo had explained his past to her on there way to her place.He knew that she would never love him for what he was but she did.Jenny understood what Buffalo went threw and realized he had changed.He walked into her apartment he was a little nervous.

"Well I better go"He cupped her chin gentle bending down.

"Don't leave please"Her eyes wanted him to stay but he knew meat was going to make them get up early for skipping out today.He kissed her with passion.She wrapped her arms around his neck.He wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up from the ground while still kissing her.

"Well you be there at the match"Jenny nodded kissed him on the lips.

"I love you buffalo see you until then"her eyes looked deeply in his.He kissed her on the cheek putting her on the ground running his fingers threw her hair.Then walked to the door.

"I love you too Jen'He smiled and shut the door behind him.Jenny closed her eyes smiling.

(Aww romance is my thing . I really like how this chapter happen)


	4. Somethings taken away

The boys went back to training for the matchs coming up.Buffalo hadn't mention Jenny to any one he was still a little nervous about there relationship.Broken Jr. went running at Buffalo but he wasn't paying attention. 

"Red Rain of pain"Broken shouted his had turned bright red slashing it across Buffalo chest sending him flying back into the ring ropes.Buffalo got back up defending him self from Brokens punches.He finally got Broken throwing him up in the air.

"Long Horn"He shouted hitting him straight in the back.Broken yelled in pain hitting the mat face forward.He tapped the mat three times .

"I give"He sat up rubbing his back where Buffalo horns hit him.Buffalo walked over holding out his hand.Broken took it getting up."Think you could zave hiz ze anyzore harzer"He looked at his friend.

"Sorry"He rubbed his chest when a black mark went across it.

"I thougz you zould zeen iz coming"Broken rubbed his back."You zeen zistracted lately a Zomen"He shouted the last part.Buffalo turned his head away from his friend.Broken nodded and jumped out og the ring.

"Its...she..."He jumped over the rings lading beside his friend and started to walk off.

"Buffalo"He shouted.

"She cares for me and dosen't care about me past"Broken saw his friend grip his fist.

"Zhy itz that zo bad"He wiped the sweat from his arms on his towel.

"Because I betrayed the DMP they wont let me be happy they will kill her"He walked off before Broken could say anymore.He went into the locker room gathering his things the match was tomorrow.He had so many things on his mind he didn't want to go back to the hotel.He grabbed a quick shower then headed to go see Jenny.Jenny was at work cooking a for a popular movie star so she was stressed out.Then one of the waiters came in who looked frighten.

"Jenny"His voice shake.

"Yes"She turned to Andrew he was shacking."You okay"He nodded.

"A man wants to speak to you"He kept stuttering.

"Well if you can tell I have a famous person and his eighteen guest to feed"She put some spieces on a steak.

"I'm not going to tell him no"He shouted making everybody stop and look at him.

"What has got into you"She gave him a cold water bottle."Well who is it"She watch him try to drink the water bottle but was shaking to much.

"I dont know but he look like a wild beast and tall"

"Like a buffalo"Jenny smiled down at her food.

"Yes yes"He nodded.

"Jimie take over"She took off her apron.The walked out the back door to see Buffalo back leaning against the wall.He saw he and smiled.

"Buffalo"She went running to him.He hugged her.

"Hey'He smiled down at her.He was so happy she was okay.

"What's up I thought we were meeting after the match tomorrow night"

"Ya I know"He turned his head away.

"What's wrong wild boy"Shewrapped her arms around his waist.He pulled her hands away from him.Jenny looked worried.

"Jenny I can't be with you"He snatched his hands away from her.Jenny put her hand on his."Stop"He shouted pulling his hand away.Jenny stepped back with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Buffalo what has gotten into you"She looked him in the eys. "I love you"Her words tore into his heart painfully.

"Jenny stay away from me"He started to street."I'll only make you suffer"Jenny heard what he said.

"Wai-"A scream came from her.Buffalo turned around seeing her hit the pavement with a knife sticking out of her back.Buffalo screamed her name then saw three DMP members glowing eyes.He gripped his fist running towards them hitting them with his Hurricane mixer showing them the road of pain.He didn't wait for them to get back up he ran over to Jenny.

"Jenny Jenny"He didn't move the knife but he lifted her body up alittle.Blood dripped from her lips.tears swell up in his eyes."Don't die on me"He pleaded holding her.

Buffalo waited for the doctor to come in the waiting room.The blade hand went into Jenny spine so they were doing surgery on her to remove it.He hand his head in her hands.Terry came over patting his back.trying to comfort his friend.Natsuko came into the waiting room just finding out about the news on her voice mail.Terry saw the fear in her eyes.He got up walking her back out the door then telling her what happen to Jenny she busted out crying.Terry took her in his arms kissing the top of her head.Buffalo looked up at the two and gripped his fist.

"This is all my fault I played into there hands"He whsipered to him self."They didn't know where to find her and I took them there"His hands begin to shake.

"Buffalo"Natsuko walked up to him taking his hands in hers.He looked into her eyes shetill had tears falling."Jenny love syou and I know she will hang on for you"Those words was the most comfort he heared all night.He smiled at her.Terry smiled wrapping her arms around her waist.Knowing she was hurting he kissed her shoulder.The doctor cam in.Buffalo looked up at him.

"You must be friends of miss Dream"He looked at them.Both boys didn't know her last name.

"Yes we are"Natsuko spoke up.

"Well the knife was a half a inch from going threw his spin so that saved her life right"He annouced."She is alive but lost a lot of blood so we having a blood tranfution"Buffalo stood up happy to her she survived the surgery."Well there some good news and bad"He looked at ech one.Natsuko looked down at the ground.Terry laid his on her shoulder.

"She will recover but I can't tell if she going to be able to walk again"Buffalo closed his eyes.

"But she could still be ya able"Terry suggested.

"Yes a good chance"He smiled at them."Well right now one of you can see her"

"Buffalo go"Natsuko looked a t him.

"Are you two sure"Both nodded at him.They decided Terry and Natsuko were going to head home so buffalo can spend some time together with jenny.

"Call us if you need anything"Natsuko hugged him.

"Will do and Terry stay with natsuko on the safe side"Terry nodded his head.

They left hand in hand.Buffalo tunred to Jenny room he quietly opened it seeing her on monitors and she was having a blood transfusion.He walked in shutting the door quietly.Jenny heard the click opening her eyes looking at Buffalo she hald out her hand for him.he walked over to her kissed her cheek and taking her hand in his.

"Buffalo I love you"Her words were soft and kind.He put his head on her hand crying.

"Jenny-"

"Listen I still want to be with you"Her fingers rubbed his cheek.He kissed her hand he afraid to kiss her lips.

"I just wanted to protect you but I failed"

"You did"She she lifted up his face."I would have died if you werent there"She rubbed his cheek.He grabbed her hand pushing her hand on his face.She wanted him to stay.But it was still a difficult night for them to see if teh blood transfution will help.

Terry went home with Natsuko to make sure nothing was going to happen to her.He called teh guys up and meat told them what happen.Broken felt terrible for Buffalo he knew that Jenny was indanger but yet he couldn't stop the attack.Terry sat on the couch in her home.Natsuko brought a towel for him and a robe.

"Grab a shower and I will wash your clothes"She put the towel in his lap.

He got up grabbing a shower as she asked.Natusko went to her room got dressed in her night clothes.Jst a pair of shorts and a t shirt.She brushed her hair out putting it in a pny tail.She had a spear bedroom for him to sleep in.Terry finished his shower coming out with his dirty clothes and a pink rob on.Natsuko Giggled at the sight of him.He blushed she took his clothes putting them in washer.Natusko smiled at him he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He notice his eyes and he turned his head.She walked over to him rubbing her hand up his arm.He followed her to the couch sitting together.

"There double a"His face turned red.She took his hand laying it on her thigh.He looked at the hand he gripped her thigh.He leaned closer kissing her on the lips softly.Her other hand slide behind the back of his head.He kept coming closer until he was laying on top of her kissing her passionatly.Natusko realized this wasnt the time.She stopped kissing but Terry went straight for her neck.That made her moan in pleasure,.

"This isn't right"She spoke softly.Terry kept kissing her neck.

"Then well move to the bedroom"He kissed her lips.

"No I mean Jenny is in the hospital"That made him stop his kissing.Looking her in the eyes.

"Ya you got a point there"He gave a peck on her lips."But I can't stop myself like a starving dog can't stop eating when it gets food"Natusko rolled her eyes.Grabbing the front of his collar pulling his lips onto hers.For a few minutes they kissed.She finally pushed him off and kissed his cheek.

"Night Cowboy"She walked to her bedroom shutting her door.She sat on the bed thinking of what could have happen tonight.She wanted him but this wasn't the time.

Terry got up from the couch looking at the bedroom door and smirked.He headed off to the bed but after another cold shower.

In the morning Buffalo was asleep in the chair with his head beside her hand.Jenny woke up her handf moved his felt curly hair.She looked down to see Buffalo sleeping a smile appeared on her face.She was uncomfortable with the needle still on her arm.She shifted her weight making buffalo move he grunted.Looking up to see Jenny smiling at him.

"Morning"She said softly.Buffalo shot up hugging her tightly she agsped for air.

"Jenny"He kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay and I want you to move in with me"Buffalo looked at her and saw her reasuring eyes.He nodded accepting her offer.She cuddle him in her arms.He wouldn't let he go.The doctors came in witha nurse.

"Good morning Miss dream"He smiled walking over to her.

"Hi"She said softly pushing her self up a little buffalo helped her.The doctor told them that she looked fine and wanted to see if she could walk.They took the needle out of her arm Jenny closed her eyes.Buffalo held out his hand as she stood up she walked slowly.Nothing seemed wrong with her standing,walking or sitting.

"Well you seem better today"He looked at her chart."But we want to keep for the rest of the day then you can go home tonight"He wrote something down.

"No"Jenny sat on the bed.

"But miss dream-"

"I'm not going to stay here"Buffalo didn't realize she had a little bit of spunk and liked it in her.The doctor finally said she could go home if someone was there to help her.Buffalo agreed to move in with her for a few days.So in the next few hours Buffalo moved in with Jenny becoming room mates.He wanted to do anything to make sure she wasn't hurt again.As the came home Jenny sat on the couch falling asleep.Buffalo slide his hands threw her hair kissing her hair.

Natusko woke up in with Terry in her arms.Both were up talking to each other.She ruffled his hair.Terry kissed her wrist softly making sure that if she didn't want him to that she could take her hand away.He sat up stretching natusko kissed the back of his neck gently sinking her teeth into his sink not to break or cause pain.Terry eyes closed with him moaning.Both of them still had there clothes on they had only spent a night together they decided it was the right time so they just stay'd together.Terry had already made up his mind this is the woman he was going to marry.

(Next chapter is the big Match with Terryman and Robin Mask who wil when or get the crap beaten out of them )


	5. Tears of Pain

Terry and Natsuko went over to Jenny's place that afternoon.Jenny was in bed sleeping buffalo had just taken a shower getting ready for the matches tonight.He had his pants on when he heard the knocking on the door.He walked out of his room and opened the door to see Terry holding Natusko hand. 

"Hey you two"He moved aside for them to come in.

"Well how is are girl"Terry let natusko go in first then walked behind her.Buffalo shut the door.

"Jenny doing good "He leaned up against the wall.Natusko walked into Jenny room shutting it behind her.She saw he still asleep she laid on the bed with her.Jenny opened her eyes smiling at her.Natusko laid her head beside her friend holding her hand.But someone was watching them from the closet his fangs showed as the door softly opened as they laid there with there eyes closed.Terry looked at buffalo.

"How are ya"

"Tired"Buffalo shook his head."Jenny wants me to stay with her"He sat on the couch.

"And"Terry put his hand his shoulder.

"I'm a ex DMP there is no use for a relationship when I will only loose"Terry slapped him on the back of the head.Buffalo snatch up."What the hell is wrong wit you"

"Ya you partener have no chance have having a good herd"He snapped at buffalo.

"What's that suppose to man"Terry shook his head.

"You will loose your heart and soul if you allow them to take it from you"He looked at his friend.Buffalo realized that he was right.

A crash came from the bedroom where Jenny and Natusko were.Both men went running opening the door to see glass everywhere with no girls in sight.The bed had sheets laying on the floor the window was busted out.Terry went to the window seeing three men in black jumping over the buildings.

"Damn"Terry shouted.Buffalo saw a note on the pillow.

"Terry"He walked over feeling the broken glass cut into his feet but he wasn't about to show pain.He opened the letter reading it.

Well Buffalo we were wondering when you were going to screw up.You might have saved her the first time but this time we well kill her if you do not wrestle tonight.If you when you can have her back.If you loose you can have her head.You should have never betrayed us because from the day you left us we will and have made your days living hell.Turn around behind you are making your love ones and friends suffer as we you read this.  
Slicer

Terry looked at buffalo he crumbled up the piece of paper.Slamming his fist into the wall making the whole building shake.

"We have five hours"Terry leaned out his hand.

"Then lets get started then"He took his hand.

Buffalo was getting ready in his locker room he could hear the fans cheering.He walked over to the sink looking at himself.He could not see the hatred in his eyes for revenge.But for love had removed all that hatred he had seen each time he looked at himself.Jenny was the girl that was made for him.Terryman was right he had to fight and defended what he loved and cared for.Terry knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ready"He said with anger in his voice.

"Terry relax anger is what they feed on"Buffalo had on his green shorts and walked to his friend.Terryman had on his blue uniform as well with his blur gloves.Both headed to the arina The doors were closed Robin mask and Broken saw them coming.Robin Mask was a little bit ticked off since slicker decided he wanted Terry to fight for the safety of his girfreind.All four man stood beside each other as the doors open the crowd exploded in cheers and whistles.Buffalo and Terry walked out fist see the three men in black capes.Standing in the ring there glowing as strair at them.

"Give us the girls"Buffalo glared at them. "They have nothing to do with this"

"Actually they do"One laughed.

"Terry you know Natusko has very beautiful breasts "The middle one showed his teeth.Terryman finally had enough Broken Jr. grabbed his arm keeping him from pounding the guys face.

"Enough of this"Buffalo stepped in front of him."These girls are human not trophies"He shouted at them.

"Well they are now"The tallest one threw of his cape reviling a young man that had snake tattoos on his body his eyes looked like a glare of a snake.Slicer threw off his cape he was tall as well but he had scars all over his body his hair was short but had long bangs to come up the acid scars on his eyes that his father gave him as a child.The last one was a little bit shorter he had back clack hair.Eyes solid white and a musclar guy.All three men had fangs and looked very creepy.

"Where are the girls"Terry hissed between his teeth.

"Hmm if your going to ask like that then I don't want to bring them out"Slicer turned his back to all of them.

"Nine"Broken was concern of the girls well being.Slicer kept going until he was in the center of the ring.

"Slicer are the girls safe"Buffalo stared at his old friend.He turned his head sharply telling that they were safe for now.

"Shall we start"Snake hissed at them."You play by our rules or we will go ahead and decatae there head"He smiled his tongue came out of his mouth like a snake.

"Fine but we have to see the girls first"Terry glared at them.They agreed to this.Slicer snapped his fingers the doors opened behind them.Two more people dressed in black came out one had Jenny and the other Natsuko both had blood on there face.

"Jenny!"Buffalo shouted.

"Natusko"Terry saw there face with blood with little cuts on there face.

"Come any further"A blade slide up on Natusko throat gently scratch her throat to see little blood drops.Terry stopped there eyes met but she had a cloth around her mouth.Her eyes showed worrie for his safety.He looked at the DMP griped his fist.Taking a deep breathe.

"Who do I have to fight to get natusko back safetly"He stepped forward.The snake person grinned.

"Thaz would be me"He hissed.The short guy walked to slicer both jumped out of the ring.Buffalo Grabbed Terry arm pulling him into ear reach.

"Listen he is dangerous don't let him bite you"Terry grunted then headed to the ring jumping over the ropes.He landed stood up looking Natusko the guy still had his blade at her neck.The crowd cheered at the bell was rung three times.Terry wasn't thinking rushing in but snake boy turned around elbowing him in the gut sending him to the mat.Buffalo moved the ring.Terry got back up snake guy hissed at him.Natusko watched as he boyfriend got the shit beat out of him.

"Man"Terry was pushing himself up on the mat.Blood dripping down his face.Natusko had tears dripping down her face.He gripped his fist.Natusko kept moving her head until the cloth feel from her mouth.

"Terry calm down"Terry looked at her.Slicer lifted his hand slapping her out of the guys grip.She landed face down.

"Natusko"He ran to the rings sides.

"Nine Terry"Broken snatched up from his seat.Buffalo had enough of this Terry was going to get Natusko killed if he didn't get back to reality.Terry stopped before jumping the ropes.

"Kill her"Buffalo looked at Slicer.Terry snatched around looking at him.Horror had stained his eyes.

"What hey are you talking about"He shouted.The crowd had became silent wondering what was going on.King Muscle had came into the arena with meat by his side.

"Terry is already making her suffer enough"He stared at Slicer."Kill her if you want put her out of her misery"King muscle looked at terry who was red in the face.

"Have you lost your mind"He screamed.

"King Muscle haze you lozt youz miznd"Broken looked at him.

"No I'm just trying to save a life"

"Zy zell zhem zo zill her"He walked over to his friend.

"Why not Terry is putt in her threw more then they have"He glared at his best friend."Terry you came out here to defend and protect your girl but what have I seen"He pointed at her."She has seen the man of her dreams get the shit beat out of him right in front of her your not evening trying so kill her for once your anger is controlling you"Slicer lifted her off the ground pulling out his knife at then took aim Natusko screamed.A energy blast hit Slicer hand like a bullet.Terry was glowing like the summer sun in afternoon hot and not going to cool down for a long time.

"Put one hand on her and you will die"He turned his attention to Natusko. "Muscle is right I was so frustrated I wasn't thinking about your safety forgive"She nodded her head smiling at him."But this time I'm done playing"He jumped down from the post looking at his opponet.King and Buffalo smiled at each other knowing he was back in the game.

"Alright Bronko"Meat called.

"Terry remember keep away from the teeth the last forty minutes has been embarrassing make us proud"Buffalo cheered.The fans cheered for him as well.Snake guy came at him with force but Terry used knuckle Bullets sending him into the post face first.His friends cheered him on Jenny and Natusko smiled at the next thirty minutes Terry showed how powerful he really was.

"Spinning toe hold"He spun the guys leg around and around.The snake cried out for murcey but Terry kept up with his move.Snake went on with attack until Terry stopped to put him in a clover hold.Snake took this catch hiss fangs showed as he opened his mouth wider.

"Terry"They all yelled but Terry was expecting this."BrainBuster"He hit the snake in the face several times before the guy passed out.The audience screamed and yelled.The DMP was taken back the short guy stood up.

"Snake thats impossible Slicer"He turned around.Slicer glared at the muscle league he looked and the hostages.

"Sleth I'm going to take on Buffalo"He grabbed Natsuko arm pulling her to the ring with him.The bell rung three times declaring him the winner terry saw Natsuko being force to walk to the ring.

"We had a deal"Terry jumped out of the ring.He released the grip on her shoving her into his arms.He wrapped his arm around her back.She laid her face in his bruised chest.Slicer was only one of the fewest to keep his word on a deal but he would cheat.Natusko gripped terry arm her body felt weak.Terry realized something was wrong from the Dmp smiled.

"Natusko"He looked down at the same time the poison hit her heart.She slipped down he caught her trying to wake her up.Her face became pale.Terry kept calling her name.Robin Mask ran beside him trying to get her to wake up.Thats when he saw little drip of blood down her arm.Slicer held up the needle.

"What did you give her"Terry yelled.

"Snakes venime from his fangs"He gave the creepiest smile.Buffalo ran over to his friend.

"Take her to the hospital tell them she was bitten by a amazon snake of a wrestler"Terry didn't want to leave his friend."Terry she is dieing"Terry nodded picking up Natusko ran running out of the stadium.Slicer jumped in the ring smiling at them.His evil smiled made the audience gasp.

"Well she been poison but what will she get"He looked at Jenny who was in tears.Buffalo kept calm getting into the ring.

"You wont put anything in or on her"He said clearly.

"Do you order me"Slicer eyes turned black.

"Yes I am"He stood proud.He knew Jenny was still in pain from the other attack so he had to keep an eyes on her.

"Buffalo"Meat called. "Don't worry about her leave this up to us okay"He saw a thumbs up at him.He nodded he looked Jenny she winked at him.He was going to take Jenny back with him to night.He snorted at him.Slicer snapped his fingers the bell rung for the fight to begin.Slicer just stared at him.

"This would have never happen if you have stay'd think of all the lives you mess up right now"He laughed.Buffalo kept his thoughts together knowing the mistakes his friend made.

"I know I have mesed up but only when I decided to join the DMP"He gripped his fist.Slicer glared at him knowing he wasnt getting threw to him.He smiled at him he opened his hand where a blade slide out of the palm of his hand.Blood dripped onto the mat.Buffalo knew he was in trouble.

"That's illegal"Meat called.

"You agreed to are terms"Slicer smiled.He came towards him.Buffalo shield his throat as he slashed at it.He laughed loudly at howler of buffaloman yelling as his hand was cut open.Buffalo punched him in the gut Slicer looked down at him.

"That didn't hurt but this will"Slicer kicked him between the eyes.Buffalo fell back putting his hands over his face.Jenny yelled snatching up the short guy grabbed her arm tightly.Pulling her back in her seat.King Muscle glared at his opponent.

"Stay down"Slicer laughed.Buffalo slammed his fist on the mat with frustration.

"You know me better"Buffalo got up slamming his fist into the guys face.But he only laughed as loud dripped down his lip.

"And you know me as well"He kicked him in the gut buffalo caught his balance steadying himself."True"He growled.He had grown stronger but so had he.He threw several punches but Slicer blocked them all.

"Buffaloman back away from him"King Muscle came to the ring. "Punches arne't working my friend"Buffalo back away but Slicer wasn't going to give him the chance to get help.He jumped straight in the air.

"Death hurricane"He shouted.Thousands of knifes came threw his skins all over.He had made knives from his bones.They begin to fall down one hitting him straight in the back.He shouted falling onto his knees.Jenny closed her eyes.He looked at her he stood up.Slicer landed in front of him.

"This ends now"Buffalo knew if he wasted anymore time than Jenny would suley die in there hands.

Terryman held Natusko hand as she fault for her life.The posion was pumping threw her. Terry gripped her hand.His tears landed on her arm.She knew he was right beside her.She squeezed his hand he leaned over kissing her on the forhead.The antidote was not working but she wasn't giving up.She felt her muscles tighten up were she couldn't hold Terry hand anymore.He leaned over kissing her forehead softly.Sweat begin to pour down her forehead.

"Baby you have to keep fighting"He whispered in her ear.

"Terry"Buffalo shouted in his mind.Terry heard him in his thoughts.

"Buffalo"He answered laying his head on Natusko arm.Buffalo hit Slicer but this time not to hurt but to defend.Knocking Slicer back.

"Buffalo you can't give up"He called out.Buffalo kicked Slicer on the side of the neck knocking him down again.

"Slicer what are you doing"The short one shouted.Slicer was shocked from his strength growing.

"Terry I can't defeat him"Buffalo hit him again.

"Yes you can are you going to let Jenny die I thought you care about her"

"I do"

"Then finish this fight and win for all of us"Buffalo nodded looking at Slicer.Slicer shouted two blades slide out of his wrists.

"This is the end Buffalo we will win"He smiled.Jenny felt a blade on the back of her neck sinking into her skin.Then something rain went past her head killing the man that he instantly.She turned to see the man burned with red markings on him.Jenny turned around.Seeing Brkoen Jr. hand glowing from the Red Rain of Pain.King Muscle was beside him with the mark of Ultimate Muscle glowing on his forehead.They rest of the DMP guys took off with there tails between there legs.Broken got Jenny untied and helped her up.Both men turned to him.Terry was right with them he held Natusko hand as she gasped for air.

"Buffalo were all here for you prove your a true Muscle League when this"They all shouted.Buffalo bursted into a yellow glow.Choujin Cross Slam was his final move throwing him into the air.Them slammed him as he came back down painfully.Jenny held on to Broken Jr. arm to steady her.The bell rung as Buffalo shouted holding up his arms. The crowd went crazy as Slicer eyes rolled in the back of his head.Buffalo got down Jenny ran into his arms.He held her he felt her tears.

"Buffalo"She called softly.He rubbed her hair back out of her face.

"You okay"He looked down at her.He rubbed her arms."We have to get to the hospital"She nodded in agreement they had to get to Natusko.

(Well Buffalo has won the match and got Jenny back safe and sound. But what about Natusko her muscles are stiff and she is barely breathing.Wait till next time )


	6. Chapter 6

Buffalo and Jenny walked into the hospital heading up to the Natusko room.Jenny was still in pain but nothing was going to stop her from seeing her best friend.Jenny walked in the room she was hooked up to monitors with medicane pumping threw her.Terry hand his hand on her cheek leaning his head on her forhead.Buffalo slide his hand on Jenny shoulder gently squeezing it.Tears dripped down her cheek Buffalo wrapped his arms around her.Terry was crying knowing he had lost someone that he truly love.Natusko felt really tired something was pulling her away from Terry's warmth and into coldness.She fault back to keep in his warmth.Her eyes opened to see tears land on her hceek.He muscles were still tight but she could move her index finger on the left hand.She rubbed her finger gentle on Terry's bare side.Terry felt it and looked down at Natusko smiling at him.He laughed making Buffalo and Jenny look at them.Both saw Natusko eyes open coming over to her.Jenny laid her hand on her leg and smiled.Natusko smiled back but she was still tired.Her and Terry looked at each other smiling he leaned down kissing her softly. 

"Natusko you are powerful little lady"He laughed she jammed her finger in his side.

"Oww"He rubbed her cheek.

Both girls recovered over time.Buffalo decided to move out for awhile but kept dating for the next three years.Terry finished off a opponent in a match before heading off for an awesome weekend.He came to his locker room were a hot girl with her orange hair pulled up into a pony tail waited for him by his door.She had on a short red skirt with a lace white shirt button up shirt..She was writing something in her notebook.He came over smiling at her.Terry walked up to her.

"Looking for a interview"He smiled at her.Natusko looked up at him and back at her notebook.

"Maybe"She smirked at him.He opened his door playfully grabbing the end of her skirt pulling her into the locker room with him.He leaned her against the wall kissing her on the lips.He took her notebook throwing it on the floor."Hey I have to turn that i-"Terry kissed her on the lips with passion his hands slide up her waist and under her shirt.She wrapped her arms around his neck wishing he wouldn't stop.He pulled back for some air.She closed her eyes as he started to give her hikkis on her neck.She laughed moving her fingers threw his hair.

"Hey beautiful"He finished off her second hikki on her neck.

"Ya cowboy"She kissed him on the lips.

"Arne't ya suppose to be in Ireland getting ready for Buffalo and Jenny's wedding"He started on the third one un butting her shirt right above her right breast.

"Yes"She kissed the side of his head."But called Jenny told her I would be up there tomorrow"He moved his lips up to hers.She kissed back pulling him closer to her sliding her hands up his bare chest."Maybe we should head home before this gets any further"She moved out of his grasp.He gave a sad look she giggled.She turned to pick up her notebook.He gave smirk sliding his hand up on her butt.She snatched around his arms wrapped around her waist.He gazed into her eyes how much they glow much more since the accident.They headed back to there house.Terry and Natusko had been married about a year now.She walked into the house putting her notebook on the table.Terry shut the door locking it.He picked her up she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can walk"She laughed.

"Ya but not fast enough"He laid her on the bed.He reached over for a condom her hand caught his.

"I thought we were going to try"She leaned up as he pulled off her shirt the her bra.

"Your right"He smiled.He laid her back down kissing her brests.She closed her eyes loving every kiss.Terry was still in his uniform so it wasn't to hard to get him nude.He slowly slide his hand over her skirt.Natusko lifted up her butt he pulled them down to her knees where she threw them off.She loved how warm he was laying on her body.He slowly slide into her she gasped softly.He laid her head on the pillows kissing her.Her nails suck into his arm with her moans in his mouth.

As the sun shown his from the window Natusko was already up and dressed.She walked over to her nude husband.She laughed seeing on a little bit of the cloth to cover himself.She crawled on the bed.Kissing him on the lips he opened his eyes.He smiled putting an arm around her waist bring her closer.She kissed him on the lips.

"I have to go"She kissed his cheek.But he wouldn't let go."I'm going to miss my flight"He kissed her neck she pushed his chest.

"Stay"

"Can't you have to get up to"He nodded letting her go after a two minute kiss.She crawled off the bed.Terry rubbed the back of his head getting up out of bed walking over to her.She had on a white dress with red designs in it.She wrapped her arms around his neck.He kissed her lips.

"I'll see you at the wedding"He pulled her closer.Her fingers went threw his hair.

"Promise no getting into trouble"He rubbe dher cheek.

"Promise"She kissed his cheek.Grabbing her bag blowing him a kiss.

"No kissing other girls"Terry winked at her.Heading to grab a shower.She walked out the door to see the ranch in good condition.She started up her truck heading to the airport.

Terry met up with Buffalo in the aircraft of the Muscle League.They shook hands heading off to Muscle planet by this time they had made news friends who joined the Muscle league like Star Face,Beetle Bum,King Cobra.They were heading to Ireland for his wedding.He was nervous as they got off the plane he threw up.King Muscle laughed at him Terry popped him in the back of the head.

"You alright"He smiled.Buffalo nodded his head knowing it was nervous.

"Yes"He wiped off his mouth with one of King Muscles shirts that had his picture on it.The laughed at each other heading to there hotel where they would be staying.That night was there bacholor night they had planty of fun with the strip club down the strret.Threw the whole night terry man would go outside to smoke a cigaret Buffalo knew he couldn't just sit and watch.He would imagine Natusko going those things and he need to a smoke.Buffalo thought it was so funny.

Jenny was with the girls as the male stripped was in his G string.Natusko was sitting in her lap so she wouldn't run away again.Jenny put her head on Natusko shoulder.Natusko laughed.

"Natusko how can you watch this"Jenny yelled.Natusko watched the girls put the money on the table.

"Because he looks like a cowboy"She laughed.

"Not helping"The rest of the night was fun.Jenny was so freaked out by the guy.Tomorrow was the wedding day.The boys were all drunk and passed out in the room.The girls were still up and talking about there dreams.

(Next chapterBuffalo and Jenny get married hey guys my computer got ate up by my dogs so im on my cousins so this might be the last chapter fow awhile i hope not )


	7. Having some fun

Natusko laid beside Jenny as she slept.She was shacking her softly.Jenny turned on her side away from Natusko mumbling under her breath.Natusko got up throwing open the curtains in the five star hotel room.Jenny moaned throwing the covers over her head.One of the bride maids walked in her underwear looking at jenny. 

"Still no luck"She smiled at the bride.

"Nope but you better move because she about to run"Natusko gave a smirk.The girl stepped away from the door.Natusko got beside Jenny shaking her.

"Jenny get up were late for the wedding"She shouted.Jenny came off the bed running out of the room screaming Oh My God into the hallway.The girl looked at her.

"Nice I would have never thought of that"

"Ya but she is going to kill in three, two ,one"Jenny stormed back into the bedroom glaring at Natusko.

"I want a word with"Natusko shook her head and took of out of the room with Jenny behind her screaming.The other bride maids just stared at them trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Buffalo was already up before any of the other wrestlers.Terry rubbed the back of his head walking outside seeing Buffalo smoking a cigarette.Buffalo was watching the water they were right in front of the place were he would be married.He was trying to calm his nervous.

"How many cigarettes have you had"Terry stood beside him.

"Five"Terry held up his hand.Buffalo put the pack in his hand.He put it in his pocket walking back inside as buffalo put his cigarette out.Going back up stairs to get ready for the wedding.The boys were all up and drinking coffee Buffalo came in sitting down on the chair.

"Partner don't be nervous just think in a few hours that little lady you love for so long will be yours and ya be together"

"Don't forget you have your wedding night"King Muscle added his two cents.Buffalo got up walking to the bedroom.

"Buffalo you okay"Mercury asked leaning on the bar.

"Ya need a cold shower just remember the wedding night"He shut the door.The guys burst out laughing at him.He climbed into a cold shower laying his head on the tile wall.After awhile he got out wiping his body off.He walked out to see his tuxedo on the bed.He threw some clothes on.Terry knocked on the door."Ya"He turned catching a football.

"Come on"Terry shouted following the guys outside to relax.Buffalo ran right behind them to play football.As the headed into the grass a young woman with blonde hair watched them smiling at them.She gripped her dagger that was in her hand.She slide her finger across the blade blood was smeared on it from her finger making sure it was sharp.Five hodded figures were around her watching the men all of them had Dmp logos.She turned and nodded to them each one went a different way then disappeared.She woman eyes turned bright red then disappeared.

(I know that this was suppose to be about them getting married but that's the next story)


	8. Wedding day

Jenny sat in a chair.Taking deep breaths she was nervous.Natusko rubbed her hand on her back.She had on her wedding dress missy one of the bride maids was helping with her make-up.She was beautiful Natusko leaned over huggng her.Jenny kissed her on the cheek she was in a pink bride maids dress for once the bride maids look good as the bride.Natusko turned on some music and started dancing with one of thether bride maids.Jenny laughing knowing she was trying to help litten the mood. 

"Hey Jenny before you get married I have a question"She looked confused.

"Alright"

"Last night did the striper man grabour butt when we were leaving"He face was solid red.

"I knew it"Missy yelld.

"Enough"Jenny got up.

Natusko hugged her.Jenny pulled her in for a slow dance song on the radio.Natusko put the veil on top of her head down her hair she looked liken angle truly.There was a knock at the door her father walked in saying it was time.She hugged him.Natusko got in line with the other three and started down the stairs to the main hall.where the doors would open to a rose garden wedding in Ireland.The music begin Buffalo,Terryman,Broken Jr. and Mercury where all waiting at the alter.The girls came out one by one Terry smiled at his wife knowing he was the one taking off that tight dress on her.The came up standing beside each other.Then the wedding march begin Buffalo took a deep breathe like Jenny did as the doors reopened.He took one look and felt his heart stop as he looked at her.She was glowing with beauty.Her eyes met Buffalo she smiled.Her farther shook his hand she handed over Jenny to him.He helped her up the few steps.It was all as planned.

"Jenny do you talk Buffalo to be be your husband"The preacher smiled.

"I do"She smiled at him.

"Buffalo do you take her as your life"

"I do"He rubbed his finger over her knuckles.

"You may kiss the bride"Buffalo wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up kissing her.Every body laughed and cheered them on.Jenny kissed him with her tongue he gladly kissed him deeply.They walked down the ile people clapped walking into to the reception dinner that was beside the church.The girls were right behind them Natusko wrapped her arm around Terryman arm.He smiled at her.The party was blasting after awhile.King Muscle was eating cow and rice like it was the end of the world.Jenny had snuck away from the party to looked at the stars Buffalo found her.Her hand took off his jacket wrapping his arms around her waist.She laughed he lean down kissing her neck.Jenny moaned he kissed her on the cheek.

"Some people are wonder where you gone to,you want to head back"Jenny nooded.He took her hand.He pulled in to a slow dance.Everybody was laughing having a fun time.The whole Muscle league was having a blast.Broken Jr. was dancing with one of the bride maids.But wasn't having as much fun he felt lonely.A dark figure slide across the back of the shadows.It was the same girl as before on the roof.She smiled electricity appeared in her hand shooting at the guest sending poeple fly.Screams were heared.Buffalo and Terryman saw what was happen both grabbed there girls shielding them from the blast.Terry pushed her behind him.Buffalo grip his fist stepping in front of Jenny.A woman came out of the shadows she had blonde hair flowing back her back.She was wearing a a pink mini skirt and a low cut black tank top with the dmp logo.She had black boots she had pink lips.

"Who are you"Buffalo was pissed off.He glared at her.She laughed stepping into the light the gasped from her logo.Broken Jr. watched her she had a good boy nice and curve.

"Who do you I am Traitor"He voice was strong but soft.

"Violet"He looked at her.His eyes got wide Jenny looked at him.She gave a smirk looking around.

"Look like you got more friends since you became good boy"She smiled she lifted her hand up another electric attack appeared in her hand."I can take care of that"

"You wont touch anyone here"He shouted.Natusko grabbed Jenny arm backing away from the boys.

"You sure"She threw the blast sending some guest and muscle legures out of the tent.Some other people went to go them.

"Noo"He shouted.Buffalo looked at her he used a energy wave hitting her sending her back.She landed on her feet raising up.She laughed so cruel.

"You have became so weak and worthless your just another Devil Chojin that has gave up and laid down to die and I will be gladly to put an end to you"She started another electric energy ball.

"Your the one who's weak"Jenny spoke up.Natusko stood by her friend.Violet looked at her.

"You must be the bride"She smiled."Weak you say did you not witness my power"

"Yes I saw and I'm not so surten your that powerful"

"Excuse me"Buffalo stepped in front of Jenny.

"Jenny no let me hand this please"

"You say I'm weak but you let a man stand in front of you and let me protect you"Jenny over pasted Buffalo he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffalo let go"He did as she was told.Jenny and Violet where ten feet apart.

"Yes I let him stand in front of me if he wants to"

"Then weak you let him fight for you"

"No he choose who he fights for and I can take care of myself"Violet had an evil smile.

"Prove it"She sent a thunder bolt at her.Jenny snapped her fingers a purple mist came around her shielding her and her friends.Violet was stun.

"I think I just did"Jenny gave a smirk.Violet looked confused at what just happen.

"You think that's going to stop me"Violet stepped forward."I'm here to crash this party and we will"

"We"Jenny repeated.At that moment several dark firgues appeared behind her with glowing eyes.Jenny had fear in her eyes.The Muscle Leagures knew this wasn't going to end good.

"Attack"She shouted as the figures threw off the cloaks and jackets going after people.

"Natusko take Jenny"Terry gave a knuckle bullet to a deformed demon sending him into five other members.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Why do have to be so damn pain in the ass"

"Hey you knew that before we where married"She hit a guy in the stomach sending him to his knees.The others wrestlers were protecting quest as they were fleeing away.Broken Jr. turned to a bunch snake people who were going to attack the children there he focused and his hand burst into a red flame.

"Red rain of pain"Knocking them to the other side of the tent."Zun"The kids did as the were told to do.Broken started to slaughter the Dmp.Violet wasn't happy about this she stepped in his way.Her hand glowed like his hand.She attacked he fought back but not to hurt her.Just stunning her a few times.

"You must be the shame german boy I have heard"

"Nine I have no shame frolien"He sent her back.She landed on her back."But it zeem you zave zhame zriten on your face"She looked at him.But not with anger he smiled at her.

"Violet"One of her boys called for help.She shook her head hitting Broken on the side of the head sending him hard into the ground knocking him out.Robin saw what had just happen he ran over getting Broken out of there before he got himself killed.Violet kicked Mercury in the head sending him into the DJ both.Jenny was doing pretty well ecexept that her dress was torn from a Dmp fellow trying to rip the whole they off her.He was now lying in a puddle of blood since Buffalo got a whole of him.

"Al right finish this"Violet smiled.She laughed they knew what to do.The rest of the Dmp finished up then disappeared.Violet turned to Jenny send her a electric wave.Buffalo saw it stepping in front of it.He went falling to the ground Jenny screamed running over to her husband.King Muscle went over to help Buffalo.He was unconssics.Violet smiled darkly then turned around disappearing into the black night.Seven people where dead others where wounded badly.They took Buffalo and Broken to the hospital.Broken had to stay in the hospital but Buffalo was allowed to go on homewith his bride he just need to sleep and relax so his muscles that where electric could relax and loss an up.

(Next chapter Buffalo and Jenny they talk about Jenny's powers )


	9. Jenny's past

Buffalo was laying down on the hotel bed the pain in his legs were better than they where a few hours ago.Jenny walked out of the bath room with nothing on.Buffalo smiled at her and she dried her hair from all the cake she had in it.She was thrown with Natusko in the cake from two men so there dress were ruined.Jenny went to put on a robe but Buffalo put his foot on it and wouldn't move.She looked at him waiting for him to move his leg but it seemed to much pain to move it.He was still in his tux she climbed on top of the bed.Laying on top of him kissing him on the lips.He couldn't move his hands yet even though he wanted to rub her face.She brushed her fingers threw his curly hair.He lean his head on her hand. 

"How are you feeling"She kissed him.

"Better but right now I would rather be touching you then stay still"

"Calm down"She kept kissing him on the lips. "The doctor said that these shock waves with go away in about three hours"He closed his eyes.Jenny slide her hand down his white shirt she started to unbutton it slowly.Buffalo looked down wanting so bad to just kiss her.Her fingers slide down his bare chest.Buffalo could move his right leg fine now. Jenny took the advantage grabbing the robe she put it on.Jenny laid her head on his chest.He looked down at her he so badly want to take her in his arms.

"You should get some rest you use a lot of your energy today"Jenny didn't say anything."Jen"

"You right"She picked her head up.Buffalo knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push it right now.Both of them were tired and rest was the best cure right now.

"You staying with me or heading to the couch"Jenny slide under the covers turning off the lamp curling up beside him.He could move his arm alittle.He moved it on the pillow so she could curl up with him.She fell a sleep in his arms.

Jenny felt someone loosen up her robe alittle.She pushed a hand away from her breasts but then she felt hands slid up her butt groping her.She started to open her eyes when she felt lips on her neck.She woke up shoving her hands on the person chest but to find Buffalo smiling at her.He kissed her bare skin that wasn't cover by the robe.She was still in a day dream Buffalo brought his lips right up to hers.She could feel his warm breathe she lean up to kiss him he brought his head back.He gave a grin she tried again he pulled away.

"Not fair"She tried once more he grabbed her wrist laying her back on the bed.

"Well that's how I felt last night when you kept touching me"He was inches away from her lips.Jenny struggled a little.

"Hmm well why don't you show me what you were going to do if you weren't hurt"She licked her lips.Buffalo felt his lower body go hard.He pinned her hands above her head kissing her on the forehead.

"Naw I think I'll tease you for awhile"He kissed her neck.Jenny closed her eyes moaning softly wanting more.He kept kissing lower onto her chest.He slide on top of her.But not enough to crush her.Jenny pushed her self up on him.He kept kissing her neck.

"Please"Jenny gave a sad puppy face.Buffalo let go of her hands sliding them down her robe opening it to her nude body.He was still in his black pants.Jenny grabbed the open shirt he had on yanking him down to her lips.He put his elbows on the bed pushing him self up so he wouldn't crush her under him.Jenny didn't care if he did she just wanted his pants off.They made up for there wedding night that they missed.They stayed the whole day in night in bed.As the sun rose Jenny was in another deep sleep but she felt someones hands on her butt.She was on her side.

"Buffalo"

"Morning I have been trying to get you up for awhile"She turned her head to him.Her brushed his hand threw her loose wild hair.He was laying with her under the covers naked.Jenny turned curling up on his chest.He rubbed her shoulders he felt the tension in her muscles.He started to message her muscles making her moan softly.She looked up at him.

"How do you know"

"Because your my wife and your eyes show sorrow"She crawled up on the bed laying on the pillows pulling Buffalos head on to her cheast.He kissed her bare skin loving every touch.Jenny laid her head on top of his.

"I just want to make you happy"

"You are Jen"

"But if you have never met me you would get in so much trouble"Buffalo shook his head.

"No Jen this still would have happen but now I have someone to fight for and come home to"Her fingers ran down his neck.He clung to her kissing her bare skin.

"Are wedding was the first time in five years I have used my power"Buffalo wrapped his arm around her."I guess I should learn to control it better it was suppose to be a force filled not mist".

"Powers take time to control at least you can protect your self"He kissed her arm.His cell phone went off his pants were still on the bed.Buffalo slide his foot down pulling back the pants with it.He looked at the number it was King Muscle.He gripped the phone.He looked at Jenny.

"It's your choice baby"She slide her fingers down his cheek.He threw the cell phone across room.Jenny looked at him.Buffalo kissed her on the lips."Buffalo when I was little my powers made people suffer"

"And now they protected people"He finished her sentence.He lean up getting off the bed stretching Jenny couldn't help but looked down at him.He saw her eyes.She turned her head getting up walking over to the window."Jenny I know your worried about your powers baby but I'm here"He walked behind her rubbing her arms.He kissed her shoulder.

"No you don't that why I had to leave Alaska when I was a child and lost my mother she had a nervous break down"Buffalo pulled her to him."I kept either causing people to suffer or I would accidently crack the ice when someone was making fun of me sending them there to the death cold water"Buffalo laid his head on top of hers.Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Don't cry and Mellony dosen't seem mad at you anymore"

"No baby Mellony is my step mother"

"Really"He didn't know that."How about I call room service and you grab a shower then we can talk about this"Jenny moved out of his arms."No forget I said anything"Buffalo grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"So I can talk to you about my torture in the Dmp but you can't let me know what happen and try to help"Jenny smiled at him.

"I want pancakes"She smiled at him.He nodded she headed to grab a shower.She came out of the shower Buffalo had some boxers on house cleaning had came and there was food on the table for them.Her stomach growled when the food it her nose.Buffalo was drinking some coffee.Jenny took the cup of his and sitting in the chair.

"Hey"

"Thank you"She smiled looking at the food.Her stomach let out another growl.Buffalo poured another cup of coffee but leaving it black he had sugar in the other cup just like how she liked it.She sipped on the coffee then started to eat enjoying each bite.Buffalo knew he had better meals than this because his girl was an awesome cook.But he ate knowing he hadn't ate all night.Jenny finished her meal and started on her third cup of coffee.Buffalo looked at Jen.

"So when did you stay with your dad"He looked at her.

"Well let's start at the beginning"He nodded."When I was born everything was alright but the first nine years of my life I was girl going to school had friends my mom had always told me my dad was dead he was in a car accident.So she would bring her boy friends over they would talk to me and watch tv.Nothing really bad mom always made sure if I was left alone with them for awhile she made sure nothing happen to me she was protected of me.Then when I turn ten my stomach and head begin to hurt but I didn't say anything a flue was going around so I just thought I was getting sick until one day.One of the boys in my class told me I was the daughter of the Black Phoenix I didn't believe him.Until he showed me a picture I looked actually like him.That night mom had one of her boyfriends over I was really quiet and just went to my room.Mom came in seeing if everything was alright I asked her again about my dad she gave me the same story like always.I was so angry then purple spots appeared around I didn't realize my powers were developing when I popped one of them the house begin to shake violently.I could hear mom yelling I started to cry the house stopped on the spot."Buffalo looked at her rubbing his hand over hers."When mom call to see about me she saw the spots and fear stun her face.She knew i knew the truth right then.She tried to explain with a sob story I popped another bubble a force field she went flying out of the room.Thats when it begin after a while the spots disappeared and just started to work with my emotions.Kids started to run away from me and throw rocks at me.I stopped speaking"

"Seriously"

"For three years I wouldn't speak even to my own mother she had lied to me.She wouldn't try to tell me the truth she kept blaming it on him.Until one day when I walk in from school someone had thrown a rock at my head she saw the blood.She grabbed me with her arms and shook me screaming at my why I let them torture me.She collapsed on her knees then the truth came out she was going to have an abortion a few days after she found out she knew I would be a freak.But dad had wanted me to live and once she gave birth to me what better way to make him suffer as she did when she was pregnant with me to take me away from him."Buffalo took her in his arms.Jenny was just crying buffalo realized why she hadn't told him about this before.Even though she wasn't trained in the dmp she felt the same pain as he did."He held her so tightly.

"Jen I'm so sorry I never knew"

"Only you and Natusko know she was the first friend I met when I started to live with me dad"She wiped her tears away.She got up and sat on the bed laying her back against the pillows."So I guess I started the story I should finsih it"Buffalo laid on the bed pulling her legs out and laid his head on her feet.Kissing her ankles softly."The day mom had her brake down her boyfriend came over a hour later.He asked what happen she told him I was a freak and She had to get away from me.I still had blood on me when he came to my room he first thought mom had tried to kill me but I told him what happen.He told me to back the stuff I wanted to leave with I just took clothes and my books nothing else I wanted.They sent me away to stay in an orphan in America I stay there about two weeks until the day I met my dad.I was sitting by the window in my room reading a book someone knocked on my door.One of the woman who worked there came in.

"Jenny you have a quest"She let a tall man in.He was in jeans and a green shirt.Brown hair with solid green eyes.He looked upset when he saw me just reading a book.He walked up to me he bent down laying his hand beside me.

"Hello Jenny"His voice was strong but peaceful.He looked at the book."So you like reading poetry" She kept quiet."Jenny do you know who I am"She looked at him and nodded.He got up sitting in front of her."Your mother called me telling what happen I'm so sorry baby girl if I had know earlier I would have came and got you at the airport"He went to touch her hand the room begin to shake.The woman shouted.

"Not again"She praied.He looked at Jenny he laid a hand on her the room stop without her command.She looked at him.

"Jenny don't do that something will fall and hurt you"He looked upset at her.Jenny shut her book."Jenny I am your father and I want to take you home with me"He smiled."Please give me a chance before you cast me out of your life"Jenny nodded but she still wouldn't talk.When she went home with him a woman met them at a two story house she had dark green hair.She walked off the porch to her.

"You must be Jenny"She smiled so brightly.Jenny moved back to the car.

"David see looks like you"

"See does doesn't she"He lean out his hand for her.Jenny clutched her book and walked away from the sitting on the grass.David watch his daughter.

"What has your mother done to you baby"He whispered.Mellony took his hand squeezing it.He started to take her things inside and up to her room.He went back outside it was getting late.He walked up to Jenny."Time to come in Jen Jen"He turned his back.Jenny slammed her book shut.

"Don't you dare say my name like you have know me all my life"She screamed.David turned around see tears flowing in her eyes.She closed her eyes the ground begin to shake violently."Jenny stop"He hollered.A tree was above her one of the big limbs broke apart David saw it.He shot a black fog out of his hand making the limb burst before falling with her on the ground.He went running to his daughter who was shivering and crying.Mellony came running out in short and a shirt over to them.

"Jenny say something to me Jenny"She could hear the fear in his voice pleading for her to wake up."Damn it I just got you back in my life and I'm going to loose you god no"He hugged her she was trying to wake up but she couldn't open her eyes.The only thing she could see was the purple spots but this time there where different there where light color.She could hear her farther pleading for her to wake up and telling Mellony to call 911.Jenny reached up popping one of the spots all of her anger and pain was gone from her heart.She woke up in a white room feeling someone holding her hand.Her farther was crying in her sheet.She was in the hospital bed with monitors hook up to her and a Ive.

"Daddy"He snatched his head up.Jenny looked at her he embraced her with a hug.

"Jenny you called me daddy"

"Why is my pain gone"She put her hand on her heart.

"Because you over come the pain you have felt from the last past years"He laid his hand on her cheek."When you screamed at me you put all your anger in that and so there was nothing left Jenny"

"I understand that"

"Your a smart young girl"

"I would like to live with you and Mellony because I have no family-"

"No Jenny you have me and I'm not leaving your sight I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you control you powers but I am now"She studied the art of fighting with her father.He taught he how to turn her enerey from spots to haze to mist then invisible attacks.She did so wonderful she grew up happy.But when she moved to the city and started to date she stopped to practicing.

"So that's what happen"

"Ya I haven't spoke to my mom since but dad says she recovered got married to her boyfriend and has about four kids now"Buffalo kissed her ankle.She smiled down at him.Buffalo wanted to make it all better but he knew so well the past can never be change.She moved off the pillow crawling over to buffalo kissing him on the lips.He gladly kissed back.He slide his hand on her butt. "What is with my butt"

"My hand just goes there without thinking"He laughed she kissed him deeply on the lips.

(Next chapter will be with Broken Jr. and Robin Mask)


	10. Dismissed

Broken woke up with a sting pain in his head.He was the hotel bed he moved alittle.Robin Mask walked in seeing his friend he had a glass of water and some medicane.Broken took them without being asked he drunk the whole glass of water.He sat up rubbing his temples.Grunting as he put a little bit of pressure on his temples.He was in his uniform he had remember getting discharged and came home with Robin.Someone had to keep waking him up every hour he had a concussion.Broken threw the covers back snatching up he felled forward.Robin caught him sitting him back on the bed. 

"Don't move just back to sleep"He orded.Broken grunted doing what he said.

"That frolien hit me zarder zhen I zhought"He put his hands over his face.

"Well if you would have protected yourself and not her you wouldn't be in state"Robin snapped at him.Broken didn't say a word he just rolled over on his side and went back to sleep.Robin walked out of the room shutting the door.Broken thought about violet he smiled as he slipped back into a deep sleep.

Violet walked to a training ring where Sir Devlia was watching the new recruits.She saw him she stayed put as he came towards her.She saw blood shed from the men getting whipped or beaten.Several Dmp trainers where putting them threw there pain.Devia walked up to her lifting her chin to look at him.

"You feel pity for them my dear"He had the sharpest teeth he could tare the flesh of a elephant.

"No, They sign up for this so they knew what the were in for"She looked into his black eyes.

"Good answer, come"He let go of her chin walking past her up some steps.She followed where the experts where planning there next move.

"Sir may I ask what this is about"She bowed her head at the Shedder Brain another one of the leaders for respect.Devila stopped beside him and turn around.

"Yes you may my dear"He smiled."This little get together is because we are worried"

"About what sir the Muscle Losers haven't shown any threat"Shredder walked up to her walking behind her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No about you"She swallowed."Do you know why"

"No sir"She lied knowing one of her team mates where told them that she have the chance to kill one of the Muscle League but didn't and she had a chance to kill the bride by using more of a power that would probaly broke threw he shield killing her.

"Violet don't lie to me"Shredder had been her trainer for the last twelve years.

"Sir I messed up but let me try again I can do better"

"I know you can sweetie"He released his squeeze."You have prove every time that you fight you show how much you improve and people were killed I'm was so happy to hear that"He leaned against the wall.Devlia snapped his fingers the other three leaders appeared.Violet kept she self together.

"Sirs I have been so loyal all these years"She pleaded calmly.

"That is true Violet then prove it"Devlia stepped aside to reveal Broken Jr. tied up blood was soaked in blood.He was hurt bad.Violet kept her cool.

"Kill him"Shredder order putting a knife in her hand.Pushing her she moved closer to him.She grabbed his collar snatching him on his knees.Broken looked at her with pleading eyes.Violet stopped something kept her from killing him.

"Violet"Marth spoke with a growl.They were waiting for her an answer.Violet couldn't kill him.They looked at Shredder he turned his back.Violet looked for help form her sensai.She went running after him grabbing the back of his shirt.He stopped and just stood there.

"Please I'm sorry if you will give me another person I will shield them to the bone"Her voice was starting to shake.He lean his head down.He turned around taking her hands in his.Her gripped them sending pain threw her hands.

"Violet your mother was so sure and gentle when I met her that's what killed her when she went to go help someone then shot her for her money, so as a farther I took you in to protect you from that world but I see now that your just to much like your mother and we can't have that"Violent shook her head.'Good bye my daughter"He snatched his hands away from her walking down the stairs.Violent went to follow but tall man stepped in front of her.Shredder never looked back he just kept walking until he was gone.Devlia cleared her throat.Violet turn around looked at him.

"Violet it was an honor to see you grow up and train but your days are gone"He lifted up a sword.She gripped her fist sending a lighting threw the room.All the men ducked as she kicked the guy out of her way running down the stairs when she hit the floor she fell.Devlia snapped his fingers the trainers looked at her.She got back to her feet a green lizard stepped in front of her.

"Violet please just let me kill you"He was a friend since she was a child."No pain"

"I wont die without a fight so stand down"She order her team that had circled her but none of them responded.

"violet I'm in control now"

"So it was you who told on me"

"I had to V or you would have betrayed us and how would that look on my team"He shrugged his shoulders.

"Leather I wont go down with out a fight"

"That's your choice V"He glared at her."Now"He shouted several guys jumped on her.Making an example to the new recruits what happens to people who betray them.She didn't give up on a fight.Viloet died kill a few but some sharp blows where made and skin was cut.After a few she laid there on the ground bloody she was ripe to shed she had been cut,hit,punch,smashed,and been to a pulp.You could hardly see her breathing.The leaders looked in approval what had happen.Leather walked up to her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.He took her out of the training room into one of the main halls.Blood slide down his back.He turned the corner Shredder was waiting he saw his daughter but no reaction.

"She still alive"

"Ya but barley"Shredder open a secret door.He stepped aside leather gave her to him.

"Get out of here"

"Will she serve it tried to make sure none of her organs were hit"

"I said leave"He hollered leather didn't say a word and left.There were some Dmp going to the city of Germany to cause terror he had paid a man to take her and dump her off in one of the alleys.He knew at least she would be safe from them.Then let he stay and be rape by other men before they burned her body.He gave her to a guy with to a one eye freak.He did as he was paid the man hide her in the back until they got to Germany.He dropped her off in a alley and left her there.Violet could move any of her muscles.She was going to die because she fell in love.

(Will broken find or will she bleed to death next chapter)


	11. Some who cares

Broken had finally went back home from stay with Robin the last few days.Both of them had been at war with each other because he defend that girl.Broken was taking a walk it was past two in the morning he couldn't get her of if his head.He walked down some of the back alleys because there wasn't people to bother him.He went past a dark alley when he heard a whimper.Broken turned around heading into the dark alley.He used his red rain of pain to see what was going the alley light up.Violet laid there unconscious lean on the wall.Broken couldn't tell who she was until he saw the tip of her hair was blonde color like Violet.He wiped the blood off her face realizing it was her. 

"Viozet"He shook her he saw all the wounds on her.He picked her up taking her to the hospital where she was in a comma for about three weeks.She have four blood tranfucations.He stayed with her the whole time she was in the hospital finally she woke up.She woke up snatching up she looked around her surroundings.Motitors and screens beeping.She looked up to see Broken just stair at her.Fear had grab her throat Broken stepped forward she gripped her hand she didn't have enough energy to make a lighting bolt but enough to paralyze someone he took a step back.Putting up his hands up smiling up at her.

"You that German"Her throat was croaky from getting stepped on.

"Ya"

"Where am I"

"In a German zospital your zhere zt zeath zands"Violet put her hands in front of her face.Trying to remember what happen tears dripped down her face.All she had worked for had been taken away.Broken laid his hand on hers.She look up at him.

"Finish it"Broken took of his cap shacking his hand.

"Nine"

"Why"

"Because I zan zee you zave a good zeart"

"That's what killed my mother"She yelled.Broken put his hand on her cheek.Looking in her eyes he lean down kissing her on the lips.She kissed him back feeling her heart explode.She open her eyes giving him a electric shock sending him across the room."Who gave you permission to touch me"Her whole face went red.Broken pulled his self off the ground smiling at her.She turned her head away from him."Where did you find me"

"Some one zropped you off in an azley"He rubbed the side of his head making sure he didn't hurt the stitches.Violet looked at the white sheets on her.

"So dad did spare me"

"Zhat"

"Nothing I'm leaving"She went to snatch the iv out of her arm.Broken grabbed her hand holding it tight.

"Nine you are ztaying"He snatch her hand back down.

"How dare you"He quickly kissed her on the lips.Before she realized he let go and walked out of the room."Bastard"She hissed.She looked down at her palm the Dmp logo had been burned into her hand.She traced the symbols."I worked so hard to because a young trainer, the a general, to an a assistant to one of the masters so close to becoming one of them but look at me now"She snatched the iv's out and climbed out putting her feet on the cold ground.Grabbing his coat letting the hospital gown fall to the floor.Putting on his green coat and slipped on her boots opening up the window.She looked down at the two story building she jumped to the next building to the alleys.She limped from her right leg being stabbed fifteen times with a knife.She went into the darkness.Broken walked into a room with a nurse and the doctor for them to release her and come home with him.He knew she would be gone.His heart broke he walked over see the window open realizing she was naked and had his coat.

"Nine, zhat was a zood zoat"He whsipered as he picked her up gown.

Violet walked around the air was getting colder since she had been walking since four hours ago.She knew she should have stay he saved her life.But she wasn't going to be like her mother and die for something as stupid.She had worked so hard to become a master and she was so close.Why did that German have to come in her life.She kept walking she heard some men screaming.She knew it was the Dmp guys.She went running to them it was three of her boys she had trained.The were torturing the teenagers she kept in the shadows.When she heard her name be spoke.

"Hmm this is sloppy job we did Violet wont be happy"A demon cracked his neck.

"Dude we don't work for her any more"He hissed slamming the guys face in the ground.

"Did you guys here Shredder was decapitated"She put her hands over her mouth."The found out that he paid someone to take her away to die in peace and not suffer"

"Bull shit"

"No it's true one of the other masters tortured Leather because he was acting weird and he confessed to everything but shredder didn't stand down to them"

"So violet is dead,shredder is dead, and leather is dead man there no longer kidding"

"They were never kidding in the first place and I was wondering when she would become weak"The demon laughed.

"What do you mean"

"She is a girl she weak and to bad they didn't keep her I would have love to here her desperate moans when i help he take her last breathe"Violet eyes grew with anger.

"She really did have a good ass"

"I wish I could take that for a ride"Violet stepped out of the shadows.The three men turned to see her they were shocked in fright.She sent a strike above there head break the side of a roof water fell on there head.The boys grinned at each other.

"Aww violet can you not fight any longer"

"Violet i can spare you life if you become my slave"The demon smiled licking his lips.Violet gave a smirk.

"Drain I would love to but today you die"She bent down send electric waves around them connecting with the water on the boys the boys were electrocuted to death.Violet got up see hurt to bad.She knew there was no way she could go back at this point she was nothing but a good piece of ass now.Her farther was dead and her best friend.She knew what she had to do she snatched one of the tortured man up by the collar.He looked scared.

"Zlease Don't zurt me"

"I'm not work just tell me where the famous wrestlers lives"

"You zean Broken Junior ya"

"Yes"He told her what she wanted to know.When it was done she helped him the men to one home to get them medical attention then headed to go see broken at his house.

(Violet finally gives up and goes see broken on the next chapter will she let him kiss her or blast him to the next room)


	12. Broken house

She walked up to the door of the modest ten home of the Brokens.She felt sharp pains everywhere she had over done it.She felt sick to her stomach.This is the only place she had to go.Everbody else had a desurted her.She knocked on the door three times she realized she didn't belong she went down the steps.Broken open the door to see violet looking at him a little scared.He pointed to one of the top pocket on the chest.She put her hand on it feeling something inside.She reached in pulling a note folded up inside.She opened it reading what was inside.

_Your are always zelcome zith ze and a zarm zlace to stay._

He reached out his hand violet ran up the steps into his arms.Some how she knew she loved Broken.He hugged her tightly she didn't fight she only hugged him.Her Dmp logo started to heal part of the d was gone.He lead her in the house.She rubbed the coat as he came back with some fresh clothes.He walked her up to one of the bathrooms so she could get clean.Broken kept a start face the whole time.She shut the door behind her.Walking up to a the bath she let the warm water flew into the tub.Violet got undressed she looked around.She closed her eyes walking up to the mirror wipping the fog.She could barely see her reflecting the dmp was her only home all these years.The bath was feeling up she slide down into the warm bath the water went over her shoulders.She laid her head back on the tub really the night warm bath.

"Violet, Violet"Shredder woke her up in her bed in New Jersey.She was ten years old.

"Daddy"She woke up he was packing some of her clothes.

"Get dress you have ten minutes"He walked out the door shutting it behind him.She got dress then walked to the hallway.She headed to her parents room.She looked in her mother was no where to be find.She head her dad in the living room calling her name.She ran in there."Where leaving"

"She not here"She screamed shredder bent down wiping away."How can we leave without mommy"

"Mommy wont becoming back"He looked her in the eyes.

"Why"

"She dead she got in a car accident and died"Violet shook her head.He brought her in to a hug."Violet your mother died because she was weak but you are not going down the same path"

"I don't understand"

"You want to survive in life correct"She nodded her head."Then I will train you for no human pity at all"He smiled at her.

"I don't want to die"She pleaded.

"Give me your hand"She did as she was told.He had an electric shock there her hand.She screamed snatching her hand back looking down on it the dmp logo was bleeding in her hand."Welcome my daughter to the life of hell"He got up taking her bloody hand.He lead her to a black portal to the Dmp layer where she saw things she never belive where really.

"Ziolet"She snatched out of her flash back.Hearing Brokens voice and knocking.She realized she had fallen asleep.

"Yes"

"Are you alright"He called.

"Ya i'm about to get out"She finished up rubbing her self down with some soap and wash up really good.She got out wiping herself off.She had a towel around her body.Broken came in with some new bandages for her.His whole face turned red as he saw her long leg on the end of the tub as she rubbed it down with another towel.Her hair was loose and her towel showed a little bit a her tight butt.She smiled holding out her hand so the bandages.He handed them to her turning back to the door."What"He stopped.

"Ya"He had his back to her.

"I need your help with some of the wounds"She change legs putting some alcohol on the cuts that weren't stitch up.

"Ya"He walked back to her as she turned her back to him letting the towel go to her waist.She had cuts on her back.Broken pulled them off softly she felt a little pain.But his fingers were so soft on her back.She closed her eyes.She rubbed some alcholo on them then put fresh bandages on them.He looked over to the mirror to see the steam was no longer cover the reflecting he could she her round breasts perfectly.

"Broken"He snapped back.

"Ya I'm zone"

"Thank you"She pulled the towel back up on her.He left for he to get dressed she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.She walked out of the bathroom she looked around.He walked behind her taking his coat back she laughed."Sorry it was the only thing that was warm to wear"He nodded."Broken why did you save me"

"Zecause it was the zight"she followed him into the kitchen where food hit her nostroils.It was sausages and sawkraut she ate four bowls.As it became late Broken lead her to a guest room.He open the door she turn sharply standing on her tip toes pressing her lips against his.It felt so right he wrapped his arm around her waist being her closer.She laid her hand on his cheek.He lean his head lower to get the full impack of the kiss.Broken pulled away taken her hand.He kissed her knuckles then walked out shutting the door behind him.Violet laid down for awhile before getting up finding Broken room.He was on his back looking at the ceiling as he heard the door creak.He looked over seeing Violet watched him.Broken laid his head back down Violet shut the door.She really didn't want to be alone even without invatation she crawled into bed with him.He turn on his side curling her up in his arms the begin to kiss softly..Broken didn't care about anything eles except how to protect her.They fell asleep in each others arms witha smile.

(Next chapter Violet has choosen to stay with him but when the Dmp come snooping around his home village trying to find her will she run or let broken take care of it)


	13. Passion

Violet woke up a heavy arm was wrapped around her waist. She rolled over face to face with Broken. He was still a sleep. She kissed his cheek softly. He still had on his green pants. Broken woke up. Violet looked at him. The way he smiled made her stomach turn in knots. She bit her lower lip. Broken laid his hand on her back that was just enough touching for her. She lean down kissing him on the lips. He placed his hand on the back of her neck. He squeezed her neck. Her fingers smooth over his abs. She pulled away from him.

"Broken…." He lifted up pressing his lips to hers. "Be quiet" He gripped her shirt snatching her onto him. He help pull off her shirt. Her bra was tight around her breasts. She climb on top of him. She wasn't thinking any longer about telling him to stop. No one had ever touched her like he was. He was gentle and waited for her to response. Not like the people she had dated at the Dmp where they would force there selves. Broken hands rubbed her bare back. He unhooked her bra setting her free. His lips pressed against the new skin. She gasped as his lips found her hard nipple. His cell phone went off. She closed her eyes as he let go. She actually thought she was going to cry. He grabbed his cell.

"Ja"

"It's Verll"

"Ja"

"Some Dmp are causing trouble down here at Vetent"

"Be right there" He hung up the phone. "I have to go to vork" Violet rubbed her fingers against his cheek.

"Alright" She climbed off him. He sat up.

"Violet I'm sorry" Violet shook her head.

"No this was the first time someone didn't force me" He got up kissing her neck.

"You von't have to vorry about that any longer" She felt safe in his arms. He turned her around to look at him. "I be back in a little while until then make yourself at home" He kissed her. She nodded. He grabbed his shirt and cap walking out of the room. She wanted him to herself. Broken walked out of the house he looked down at his swollen crotch. He took a deep breathe and went to go help his friend.

As he arrived to Vetent, he saw some houses on fire. He went to go help a family saving a child from a burning house. He gave the scared little boy to his mother then went to help Verll. He was trying to keep a wall from collapsing on helpless bystanders. Broken place both hands on the wall pushing it back up. The rest of the people fled. Verll nodded his head at Broken. Broken let go Verll laid his hand on the wall sending a electric shock threw hit sending it back wars so no one got hurt. Both shock hands. Behind them three man hit the ground. They turned around three of the muscle league fighters in Germany laid in front of them. A tall man landed in front of them with a smirk. He had scars all over his body. Verll ran over to help his friends. The man pointed to Broken.

"Can I help you" Broken words came out cold.

"Looking for someone"

"Vhat does that have to do with Germany?"

"Well a day ago we sent some of our boys to get into trouble around here they didn't report back in. We found them dead"

"Vhy should I care of a few boys of the Dmp are dead"

"Well it seems they were killed by electricity" Broken heart leaped Violet. "So we think you know where she is"

"Vhy vould I know"

"Rumors around you to got close when we crashed the party"

"You have the vrong man now get out of the country" His hand exploded in a red flame. The Dmp stepped back. He decided he had plenty of scars. Therefore, he just walked away.

"That vas veird, ja" Verll looked at him. The guys had recovered from the being knocked out.

"It vas a varning"

"Varning"

"Nothing" He staid to helped clean up the town. People had been hurt, business destroyed. But when they left, everything was returning to normal. Broken went home as he started to his house he knew someone was watching him. He opens the front door shutting it behind him locking it. The house was quiet. Had Violet left? He went to the bedroom to find the bed made. The bathroom was empty. He was starting to get worried. As he walked back into the hallway, he heard something down stairs. Someone was knocking on the door. He gripped his fist. He unlocked the door waiting for anything to attack him. He opens it someone in a torn cloak and a cap was standing in front of him. They lifted there head recognized the cap one of his old ones he wore when he trained with his devil of a farther. Violet smiled at him. His eyes got wide. She stepped aside she walked him. He shut and locke3d the door quickly.

"Violet" He snatched around she took the cap off her releasing her long blonde hair that fell down her back.

"Sorry but your clothes don't fit so well on my slim body" Broken smiled at her. Broken shook his head.

"Nein, you shouldn't be out" His voice grew louder.

"Need clothes and food you don't eat much"

"The Dmp are here"

"I know why you think I took those clothes"

"You could have been killed" She held a basket with some food in it.

"But I'm alive and standing in front of you"

"Ja, but you should have never left this house"

"Broken I choose to come and I can leave any damn time I please"

"Violet I give you a warm house and safety then you decided to do something stupid"

"Stupid" She dropped the basket fruits and vegetables rolled out of the basket. "The only thing truly stupid is that I came back to you" Broken realized he was acting like his farther. Violet went to the door. Broken grabbed her elbow. She snatched out of his grasp. Broken turned around snatching her to look at him. He pushed her back against the door. Violet bit her lower lip.

"Please don't leave" Broken had sorrow in his eyes.

"Your being so mean"

"That something I hate that I get from my farther" Violet laid her hand on his cheek. He looked at her. He lean forward kissing her on the lips.

"Broken anger can always be replaced with love" She smiled. He laid his hand on her waist.

"Thank you" Violet kissed his neck. She pushed the jacket down that he was wearing. Broken let her do anything she wanted with him.

"So you want to see what I got"

"How did get the money" He was curious.

"I got it when I beat up some old friends"

"So you did kill them"

"Ya how did you-" 

"They were looking for me so they start to destroy one of the villages"

"I'm so sorry"

"That's why I got worried when I didn't see you when I came in"

"I'm a wonder some times" He smiled and kissed her.

"Alright let's see vhat you got" She took of the cloak. She had on a tight pink shirt and blue jeans on the showed all her curves. He gave a smirk. She blushed the way he looks at her. He lean closer closing the gap between them. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look vonderful" He pressed his lips to hers. She slides her hand under his shirt. He deepens the kiss. Her back was pushing up on the doorknob.

"Hate to ruin the moment but the doorknob," She laughed. He grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs. She followed behind me all of her fears had faded away. He led her into the bedroom walking over shutting the curtains for privacy. Violet pulled off her shirt and bra. Broken walked behind her. His hands rubbed her soft stomach. She closed her eyes. His lips pressed the back of her neck. She could feel her hair being brush to the side. His lips moved down the back of her neck. She laid her hand up on his. She gripped his hands tightly. He moved his lips over to the side of her neck to her cheek. Violet pulled away from him. He watches her move over to the bed. He followed her he sat on the bed. Violet walked over to him. He put a finger threw her belt loop bring her closer to him. His lips settled on her bare stomach. He looked up at her. Her eyes filled with lust. She bit down on her lower lip as his lips moved higher. Violet pushed broken down in his lap. She crawled up on him. She kissed him deeply. His hands gripped her butt threw the jeans. Violet threw his cap off the bed. Then sat up. She worked on his zipper. He moaned as she zipped them down the rose up to pull them down his waist. She giggled at his stripped green boxers. He rubbed his fingers up her arm. She pressed her lisp on his stomach over the muscles. She could feel his bulging crotch. The weight on him made him groan. Violet lips pressed against his. He gripped her hand on her waist. Pushing her up on him until her butt was on his crotch. When she lend down her breasts pressed against the bottom of his chin. He wouldn't release the kiss between them. His tongue slide over her he explored every inch of her mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Her fingers slide across his bald her. She finally pulled her lips back breathing in air. Broken rolled over laying her under him. Now it was her turn to feel the pressure of his crotch. His hands worked down to her new pants. Violet closed her eyes as she pulled them down. She kicked them off the bed. His phone went off again this time she grabbed his hand. He brought his hand to his lips. He kisses her knuckles. Broken looked at the phone seeing who it was then tossed it off onto the floor.

(Broken and Violet wake up to someone pounding on the front door)


End file.
